Dysfunctional Love
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: No todo es color de rosa, al menos, no en su relación. ¿El amor sobreviviría? ¿Y cuánto costaría? ¿Lágrimas, dolor... La propia vida?
1. Angustia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La tabla "**Angst**" es perteneciente al grupo de "**Retos a la Carta**" de LiveJournal. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Drabble, AU & algo de OoC.

No pertenezco a la comunidad, antes mencionada, sin embargo; vi la titulada "Angst" y un antojo inevitable se apropió de mí para hacerla.

Tan sólo espero que esta acción no me traiga problemas…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>-Tabla: <em><strong>Angst<strong>_-

…

• _**Angustia **_•

* * *

><p>Una extraña desesperación apareció repentinamente, perforando su pecho.<p>

Cerró la ventana, con cansada resignación. Aún seguía iluminando el sol con fuerza, como si fuera mediodía, a pesar de ser bastante tarde. Tan sólo, deseaba que el crepúsculo nunca llegara. Y que Grimmjow no apareciera, al menos, no ese día y en esos momentos. Y es que, todavía escuchaba las frías palabras de Jaegerjaquez. Aquellas con tan cortante indiferencia, que habían lastimado su corazón con indecible facilidad…

"_Cierra la boca. Deja tus lloriqueos tontos, que me pones de mal humor, mujer"._

Lo peor, que ese día regresaría más temprano del trabajo. Justo cuando habían tenido tan problemático conflicto.

Y ese pensamiento realmente estúpido que rondaba su mente, no la dejaba en paz, estaba harta.

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan… enojón? _

O por lo menos, cuando mantenían sus ratos de intimidad. Por cualquier cosa se enfurecía y más si no estaba como él lo deseaba. Dios, ¡era su novia! Le dolía el que actuara de esa forma con ella. Sólo buscaba un poco del afecto que antaño le daba.

Ahora, parecían un par de desconocidos viviendo juntos.

La hora se iba acercando. Su corazón latía realmente desbocado. Los orbes castaños miraban llenos de consternación al reloj de la pared. Se sentó en un mueble níveo, esperando encontrar una paz que, de antemano, sabía que nunca alcanzaría. No en esos instantes, por lo menos.

Otra vez esa sensación espantosa la devoraba salvajemente.

¿Por qué se angustiaba? Era simplemente Grimmjow, a quien tanto amaba. _¿Verdad?_

Pero no pudo contestar a su propia interrogativa. Inesperadamente, el sonido de unas llaves llegó a sus oídos. Saltó de su asiento, por la impresión. Ese ruido, lo reconocía a la perfección. Había llegado, finalmente. Se levantó con una rapidez nerviosa y acudió a abrirle.

Grimmjow le dio un beso, con cierta indiferencia, mientras entraba al departamento. No parecía ver la tensión de ella.

Nuevamente, acudió aquella pregunta a su mente.

¿Por qué la _angustia_?

Terrible era el no saber qué contestar a esa pregunta en esos momentos.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Pido perdón por tanta letrita negra en el inicio.

Me ha entusiasmado mucho hacer esto, debo decir. Tenía desde hace bastante tiempo ganas de hacer un FF angst GrimmHime. Y con este "proyecto " o tabla, ha hecho que se materialice finalmente.

Soy feliz, el capítulo del manga de Bleach de esta semana me ha encantado (además por ver, después de mucho; a Grimmjow, Rukia y Renji), por haber conocido a una persona realmente especial. Y también por completar el semestre que desde el inicio me pareció aterrador y que, gracias a Dios, he pasado exitosamente.

Esperando que sea del agrado general…

See you!~


	2. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La tabla "**Angst**" es perteneciente al grupo de "**Retos a la Carta**" de LiveJournal. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Drabble, AU & algo de OoC.

No pertenezco a la comunidad, antes mencionada, sin embargo; vi la titulada "Angst" y un antojo inevitable se apropió de mí para hacerla.

Tan sólo espero que esta acción no me traiga problemas…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>-Tabla: <em><strong>Angst<strong>_-

…

• _**Dolor **_•

* * *

><p>Todavía seguía ahí.<p>

Apuñalado, herido. Así sentía el corazón.

Terriblemente, sabía que era _únicamente_ su culpa.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Eres estúpida.

Sus propias recriminaciones no le afectaban en lo mínimo. Lo único que le lastimaba y causaba estragos espantosos realmente, era el frío desdén que parecía profesarle Grimmjow desde unos pocos meses atrás. Los filosos ojos azules que le atravesaban el alma, sus sonrisas burlescas y su lengua cínica que susurraba ponzoñosas palabras.

Estaba muriendo lentamente por ello.

¡Basta!

_Sabes que no puedes detener esto. El dolor no se va y no lo hará._

¿Por qué?

_Permanecerá a tu lado. Al igual que tu amor hacia él, tontita Orihime._

Sus orbes grisáceos se desencajaron con profundo terror. Se arrodilló inevitablemente, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

Era verdad y no había forma de negarlo.

Motivo suficiente para que sintiera el dolor más profundo encajarse maliciosamente en su corazón.

—Grimmjow… ¿Te amo?

Nadie le contestó. Ni ella misma lo hizo.

Un grito de desesperación pura salió de su lastimada garganta. Estaba destrozada.

¿Dónde estaba el amor?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>NA:

Pobrecita, ¿verdad? Bueno, sufrirá un poco más. Bendito Angst, después de todo.

Disfruten el amor GrimmHimesco angst, plz.

_See you. ~_


	3. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La tabla "**Angst**" es perteneciente al grupo de "**Retos a la Carta**" de LiveJournal. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Drabble, AU & algo de OoC.

No pertenezco a la comunidad, antes mencionada, sin embargo; vi la titulada "Angst" y un antojo inevitable se apropió de mí para hacerla.

Tan sólo espero que esta acción no me traiga problemas…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Tabla: _**Angst**_-

…

• _**Lágrimas **_•

* * *

><p>Observó con una especie de curiosidad morbosa los ojos tristes de Orihime.<p>

Nuevamente, el contorno de éstos era rojizo. Al igual que la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas. Pudo ver también las cristalinas e incipientes gotas que sobresalían de los orbes grisáceos de la chica.

¿Cuántas lágrimas habría derramado?

Posó su mano derecha sobre la cabella castaña anaranjada, provocando que ella se estremeciera inevitablemente. Recorrió su rostro por completo. Sintió el contraste entre el cálido aliento y las húmedas mejillas de Inoue. Palpó la suavidad de los labios entreabiertos y de los frágiles párpados que aún conservaban su tonalidad roja.

Se miraba _realmente _hermosa. Por Dios, era un enfermo, él mismo se recriminaba.

Pero eso pareció no importarle en lo mínimo, ya que una ladina sonrisa recorrió su tez.

Un beso tempestivo y salvaje se apoderó repentinamente de los labios aún sollozantes de Orihime. Uno realmente pecaminoso y lascivo.

Salado.

Así era su sabor. Completamente deleitable para Grimmjow.

Tal vez era algo malvado de su parte.

Pero es que no estaba pidiendo ningún perdón.

Sólo declaraba que por tener una vista así de deliciosamente encantadora, seguiría haciéndola llorar.

Y más si ella suspiraba provocativamente con cada roce, los cuales se hacían cada vez más profundos y lujuriosos.

Qué delicia era hacerle el amor después de una discusión.

En especial, si ella no podía acallar los gemidos que salían de sus labios rollizos que tanto se había cansado él de besarlos y morderlos apasionadamente. Exclamando su nombre...

Y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro por la vergüenza.

Se veía tan radiante y preciosa.

¿Era amor o simplemente era un vil y cínico pervertido?

Volvió a sonreír y besó nuevamente la frente de Inoue. Ahora, era lo menos que le intereseaba. Sólo admitía que la chica se miraba bastante linda cuando sus bellos orbes grises se llenaban de húmedo pesar.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Sí, ahora veremos más por parte de Grimmjow. Lo sé, ¡al fin!

Disfruten del angst GrimmHime, plz.

_See you. ~_


End file.
